


Worth the Wait

by donnajohale



Category: Full House (US)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, fluff with a lil smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnajohale/pseuds/donnajohale
Summary: It's been two months since Steve left for LA,  DJ is missing him, and with the help of her fellow She Wolves, she prepares for a special weekend alone with him.





	Worth the Wait

After hanging up from her nightly phone call with Steve, DJ sighed as she sank down on the couch. The past two months made her realize just how hard long distance relationships could be.

Though the sound of his voice put her at ease, it didn't compare to having him there with her physically.

"Hey, Deej. Are you alright?" asked Stephanie as she walked into the living room.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just really missing Steve" replied DJ, coming out of her daze.

"Why don't you plan a trip out to LA? Go see him" Stephanie suggested with a shrug.

DJ thought for a moment. "You know what? That's a good idea, actually. I'll ask him if next weekend is okay." She looked at her phone and sent Steve a quick text message.

A brief moment of silence passed until DJ spoke again. "Umm..Steph?"

"Yeah?" said Stephanie.

"Since I'm going all this way to see him and we're gonna be alone..do you think..do you think he's gonna wanna..you know.." DJ raised her eyebrows, nervously twirling a strand of her hair and biting her lip slightly.

"He's gonna wanna...?" Stephanie tilted her head in confusion.

DJ rolled her eyes then used her arms to do a quick thrusting motion.

Stephanie's eyes widened. "Ohhh that! I mean, yeah probably. He's a man, he has needs and he's in love with you so yeah I'd say the chances are pretty high."

"Oh..well alrighty then.." DJ began blushing red, a sheepish grin appearing on her face.

"Wait a minute..you and Steve still haven't..." Stephanie started.

DJ shook her head. "Uh-uh."

Stephanie chuckled lightly as she wrapped an arm around her older sister. "Oh, my sweet summer child. Looks like we have some work to do."

"...Work? What do you mean?" DJ questioned, eyeing her sister suspiciously.

"Well, first things first we're gonna have to go shopping to buy you something hot to wear for when you see Steve." Stephanie explained.

"Hola, fellow she wolves! Did I hear someone say shopping?" said Kimmy as she made her way down the stairs. Her growing pregnant belly carrying Stephanie and Jimmy's baby peeked out from her pineapple print pajamas.

"You sure did. DJ is going to LA to see Steve and they're gonna have sex so we have to make sure she looks good." replied Stephanie matter-of-factly.

DJ crossed her arms and shot a look at the younger woman. "Stephanie! Seriously.."

"Oooh you and Steve, huh? Bow chicka wow wow!" Kimmy teased.

DJ held up a hand. "Please, you guys. Don't make this into a huge thing."

"Too late!" exclaimed Kimmy. She pulled DJ into a tight hug, "We are going to take you under our wing and teach you everything we know, my little duckling."

"Guys, you do realize this won't be my first time having sex. Just my first time with Steve." DJ pointed out.

Stephanie shrugged. "Eh. Same difference."

While the three women hugged, they suddenly heard a voice coming from upstairs. It was Fernando. "Oh Kimberlina..." He called out.

"Well, ladies, this has been fun but my man is waiting for me. I'll see you two tomorrow for our big shopping trip!" said Kimmy.

"Coming mi amor.." Kimmy cooed as she went upstairs.

DJ and Stephanie both shook their heads.

"Tomorrow's gonna be so much fun. You'll see." said Stephanie before heading to her room.

"Yeah..fun." said DJ with uncertainty as she went to her room as well.

The next day, DJ reluctantly got ready for her day of shopping with Steph and Kimmy.

Once she was dressed, she went downstairs to find the other two she wolves ready to go. And much to her surprise, Aunt Becky was there as well.

"Aunt Becky..you're here too." DJ said with fake enthusiasm.

"Yep, Stephanie invited me and told me all about your big night with Steve." Becky replied with a quick wink and nudge to her oldest niece.

DJ sighed. "Really, Steph?"

"Oh come on, it's no big deal. It's just Aunt Becky. She's cool." replied Stephanie.

"Yeah, she's like the she wolf alpha mother." added Kimmy, wrapping an arm around Becky.

"Well, I guess that's true." DJ smiled.

"Great! So you're ready. Here's your purse and shoes. Let's go!" ordered Stephanie as she handed the items to her.

"Wait, slow down. I have to say bye to the kids and make sure everything's good to go" said DJ.

"No need. Ramona and Jackson are watching the younger kids. Ramona more so. And Kimmy and I already went over the rules with them." Stephanie informed.

"Now come on, Deej! Let's do this!" said Kimmy, clapping her hands as she headed for the front door. "I call shotgun!"

"Hey! I was gonna call shotgun!" Stephanie complained as they walked to the car.

"You snooze, ya lose! Besides, the woman carrying your offspring should get first priority, don't ya think?" said Kimmy with a wink.

Stephanie sighed. Kimmy was taking full advantage of using that against her every time she wanted something and of course it always worked. "Touché, Gibbler."

DJ got into the drivers seat, Kimmy in the passengers seat, and Steph and Becky in the backseat.

"She wolf howl on three!" exclaimed Kimmy.

"One, two, three..."

"Owwwwww" the women, including Becky, all said in unison as DJ pulled out of the driveway.

Kimmy felt a flutter and smiled, placing a hand on her belly. "The baby always kicks whenever I do the she wolf howl. Think we might have a little she wolf in training on our hands. Or he wolf."

Stephanie smiled brightly as she leaned forward and placed her hand on Kimmy's belly to feel the kicking. "I swear I will never get tired of that."

"Yeah me either." Kimmy said with a smile.

"Awwww!" DJ and Becky crooned.

Within thirty minutes, the women finally arrived at the mall.

They went into a store and began the search for the perfect dress for DJ. Stephanie grabbed multiple short cocktail dresses off a rack and handed them to DJ to try on.

"Umm, I don't know about these" said DJ as she examined the dresses that looked entirely too short for her liking.

"Trust me on this, Deej." said Stephanie.

"We'll be waiting right here!" said Becky.

DJ tried on a bunch of the dresses until one particular red, low cut halter top dress caught the eye of each of the women.

"Wow, Deej, you look smoking hot!" said Kimmy.

"I'm with Kimmy on this one. DJ, you have to get this dress." Stephanie insisted.

DJ looked at herself in the full length mirror. The dress was tight, hugging her curves in all the right places as well as showing the perfect amount of cleavage.

"I don't know, you guys. I mean, Steve doesn't really care about all this extra stuff." said DJ.

"Deej, you could show up in a garbage bag and Steve would still think you look like a goddess. This is for you." Stephanie replied.

"That's right, DJ. I saw the way your face lit up when you saw yourself in that dress. If you feel good, that's all that matters." said Becky.

DJ nodded as she took one last look at herself in the dress. "Okay. Okay I'm getting the dress!"

Stephanie, Kimmy, and Becky all cheered.

"Guys what are we doing now? I thought we were going out for lunch!" DJ whined.

They had left the mall a while ago and Stephanie had DJ's eyes covered once they got out of the car.

"We are, we're just making a quick stop first. You'll see..." said Stephanie.

When they walked into the building, Stephanie uncovered her sister's eyes and as DJ looked around her expression went from confusion to horror. "You guys brought me to a...sex shop?!"

The signs indicated that they were at a place called Secrets, a romantic boutique located not too far from the mall. Surrounding them were variations of sex toys, sexy lingerie, body oils, DVDs, etc.

"So, where should start, Deej?" Kimmy asked eagerly as she linked arms with her best friend.

"We should start by getting the heck outta here! I can't believe you all brought me to this place" replied DJ, shaking her head in disgust.

DJ turned her head slightly, using her hands to block her view of the various sex items that they passed.

"Come on, DJ. Why are you acting so shy? You're a grown woman with needs" Stephanie pressed.

"Umm, I'll have you know my needs are well taken care of, thank you very much!" DJ argued.

"If you're talking about your little friend you keep hidden in the drawer of your nightstand, let me just tell you right now, you can do so much better" said Stephanie.

DJ's eyes widened, her jaw dropping to the floor. "Stephanie Judith Tanner, you did not just say that!"

"I most certainly did, Donna Jo Margaret Tanner-Fuller! Also you have too many names." Stephanie shot back.

"Alright, girls, settle down", Becky chimed in. "Now, DJ, I'd be happy to help you if you don't know where to start. Your Uncle Jesse and I usually-"

DJ immediately plugged her ears. "Lalalala I'm not listening to this!" "Please, Aunt Becky I'd rather be spared the details of what you and Uncle Jesse prefer in the bedroom."

"Oops! you're right. TMI" said Becky, sealing her lips.

Stephanie took DJ by the hand. "Let's start simple with lingerie."

The women examined the racks of various types of scantily clad lingerie.

"How about this?" Stephanie suggested, holding up a baby pink see-through lingerie set.

DJ raised her eyebrows. "Umm is this lingerie or dental floss? There's barely anything here!"

"That's pretty much the point, Deej." informed Stephanie.

"And if Steve really knows what he's doing, it won't be on for very long anyways." Kimmy added.

DJ found herself blushing even harder.

By the end of their spree, they had convinced DJ to purchase two sets of lingerie, edible body oils, and lubricants.

"I cannot believe I just bought this stuff." said DJ as they were walking to the car, arms linked together.

"Well believe it, honey. Our little rosebud has finally blossomed" Kimmy exclaimed with exaggerated emotion.

The women erupted in laughter at DJ's expense and she eventually joined in on it herself.

A week later, the big day finally arrived. DJ caught a flight to LA late that afternoon and she arrived right on time for Steve's plans to take her out for dinner.

Steve sent for a car to pick up DJ at the airport and drop her off to the hotel suite where he was staying for the six month duration.

During the drive to the hotel, DJ suddenly felt this feeling of nervousness in her anticipation of seeing Steve.

Why am I so nervous? It's only Steve. We've been on plenty of dates before.

As the car pulled up to the hotel, DJ took a deep breath, wiping the sweat from her palms onto her sides as she took off her seatbelt.

The driver got out to open the door for DJ, to which she graciously thanked him.

Looking around the lobby, DJ discovered the hotel was a lot fancier than she expected. Perks of being the most highly regarded podiatrist in the NBA, I suppose, DJ thought to herself.

She soon spotted Steve who had been waiting for her.

His face was a mixture of happiness and pure awe as soon as he laid eyes on her.

DJ was wearing the red curve hugging, cleavage exposing, halter top dress she had bought at the mall along with a pair of strappy black heels, Steve found himself stunned at just how gorgeous she truly was.

"Wow, DJ, you- you look..wow.." Steve held both of her hands, stumbling his words as he spoke.

DJ looked down, shaking her head. "I told Stephanie this was too much.."

"No, no. This is perfect. You look perfect. Deej, you're a goddess." Steve mused.

DJ smiled, blushing brightly as she softly kissed his lips.

"God, I missed you so much" said Steve as their lips parted.

"I missed you too." said DJ.

"Well, here, let me take your bag and we'll head upstairs. We still have a little while before our dinner reservation." said Steve as he took DJ's duffel bag and led them to the elevator.

Steve's room was on the sixth floor and as he used his key card to open the door, DJ's mind began drifting to all the possibilities that night would hold.

"Here we are. Home sweet temporary home" said Steve, interrupting her daydream.

DJ walked in with Steve and took a look around the room. It was a suite with a living room area, kitchenette, and a desk with a patent leather chair for work purposes.

There was also a huge glass window with white curtains complete with a balcony overlooking the bustling city of Los Angeles, and a doorway which led to the bedroom with a king-sized bed and window view of the city.

"Wow, Steve, this is really nice." said DJ.

"Yeah, it's nice. It does get pretty lonely, though." Steve confessed as he took a seat on the couch.

"Well, I'm here now.." said DJ, smiling as she sat down on his lap.

"Yes you are" Steve smirked.

She pressed her lips against his in a slow but heated passion. He pulled her closer against him by her waist, running his hands up and down her back.

They continued this for what seemed like an eternity until Steve reluctantly pulled back. "We should probably get going, sweetheart. Don't wanna be late for dinner."

DJ nodded, though she wished they never had to stop. Later tonight. Patience is a virtue. You got this, she told herself.

The woman went into the bathroom to freshen up her makeup and then they headed downstairs to the Uber that waited out front for them.

They got into the car and the driver headed to their destination.

In the backseat, DJ placed her hand on top of Steve's, intertwining their fingers.

A few minutes passed and DJ then took his hand and placed it on her bare thigh while she innocently looked out the window.

Steve raised an eyebrow, but immediately caught on and began to gently squeeze and caress her thigh. His hand eventually slid further up which caused a small gasp to escape DJ's lips.

Steve smirked at her reaction then put a finger to his lips mouthing "shh" as he playfully winked at her.

His fingers grazed along the thin fabric of her underwear but never went any further. He was very much enjoying her reactions to his touch.

Steve then pulled his hand back and looked in the opposite direction as if nothing had happened.

"You tease!" DJ whispered to him, which caused him to chuckle lightly, shaking his head.

Finally, they pulled up to the front of a very nice Mexican restaurant.

Steve got out of the car and opened DJ's door for her. The couple walked hand in hand into the restaurant.

Once inside, they were seated in a booth near the window and they each ordered their food and drinks when the waitress came by.

The couple talked amongst themselves about any and everything. DJ talked about the kids and what it was like running the pet clinic by herself, while Steve talked about his experience working for the LA Lakers.

"It's the most rewarding job I've ever had but honestly it's nothing compared to how I feel when I'm with you. Somehow, LA is seeming a whole lot brighter with you here, Deej." said Steve.

DJ smiled brightly, staring into his eyes with the deepest of love and admiration. "You are so good to me. Beyond that, actually.."

"You deserve nothing less" replied Steve, softly kissing the top of her hand.

For the rest of their time at the restaurant, they ate and drank margaritas while talking, laughing, and enjoying each other's presence all evening.

When they finished, they left the restaurant and Steve noticed DJ was feeling a little chilly. He took his blazer off and placed it over her shoulders. He cuddled her as they started walking along the shopping strip nearby.

DJ wrapped her arm around him with her head snuggled against him and a huge smile on her face.

After they had been walking for a while, the Uber met up with them and drove them back to Steve's place.

They continued to hold hands as they stepped into the elevator and as the doors shut, DJ decided to do something she'd never done before.

She immediately pushed Steve against the wall, jumped into his arms, and kissed him with a fiery passion. As they kissed, she began grinding her hips against him, and he then groaned softly into the kiss.

The exchange, though heated, was cut very short by the "ding!" sound indicating they had made it to his floor.

DJ quickly jumped off of him and attempted to get herself together as the elevator doors opened.

Steve and DJ giggled like two high schoolers as an unsuspecting older couple got onto the elevator after them.

"That..that was hot!" said Steve as they walked down the hallway to the room, both still attempting to catch their breath.

"Mhm and there's a lot more where that came from.." DJ replied seductively. She giggled as she watched Steve hastily fumbling the key card to get the door open.

Once inside, Steve simply couldn't take his eyes off of DJ.

"Now where were we.." said Steve as he cupped DJ's face into his hands and connected their lips once again. She backed up into wall, wrapping a leg around his waist.

Steve then broke apart from the kiss and began kissing and sucking on her neck. "DJ...do you want me as badly as I want you?" He asked breathlessly in between kisses down her neck and chest.

DJ was at a loss for words on what she was feeling in that moment, so she nodded her head yes.

That was all Steve needed to know, because right then he lifted her, gripping her behind as her legs wrapped around his waist, and he took her to his bedroom.

Steve laid her down and got in between her legs as he began pulling up her dress.

"W-wait a minute. I have a surprise for you." said DJ as she sat up.

Steve was intrigued. "Oh- okay."

DJ got up to retrieve her duffel bag. "Wait right here. And get comfy." she said with a wink as she went into the bathroom.

Steve did as he was told, stripping down until he was in nothing but his boxers. He laid on the bed waiting.

A few minutes went by and DJ emerged from the bathroom wearing the light pink see through babydoll with matching thong underwear, her hair in a loose ponytail.

Steve could hardly believe his eyes witnessing the beauty that stood before him.

"I'm also wearing edible body oil. Strawberry flavored. Do you like it?" DJ asked shyly, slightly biting her lip. She did a cute little twirl as he watched her.

"Like it? Deej, I love it. It's just a shame it'll be on the floor in like, two seconds or less." He said as he pulled DJ back onto the bed, causing her to squeal in surprise.

They rolled around a bit, kissing passionately until eventually, just as Steve predicted, all of their clothes were off and on the floor.

"Oh mylanta..." DJ cried.

In DJ's opinion, Steve was an extremely passionate lover, attentive and willing to fulfill each and every one of her desires.

Steve felt the exact same way. Every moan and cry of his name that escaped DJ's lips as they made love was like music to his ears, her expressions of pure ecstasy the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Everything about it had been a dream come true.

The next morning, DJ stirred a little, her eyes fluttering open to find Steve's arms wrapped snugly around her waist, his breathing steady and even.

When she turned to face him, his eyes opened as well and he smiled sleepily at her.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, handsome." DJ replied, gently kissing his lips.

To Steve, the early morning sunlight that reflected around DJ made her look even more like an angel than usual. He considered pinching himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

DJ snuggled against his chest, smiling contently. "Steve, last night was unbelievably amazing in every way possible."

Steve nodded as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. "It was. And Deej, if I'm being completely honest, the sex was the best I've ever had. You were incredible."

DJ's eyes widened a bit as she looked up at him with a small smile. "Really?"

"Yes. Really. It was better than I could have ever imagined. Definitely worth the wait" Steve replied, planting a soft kiss to DJ's lips.

"I- I feel the exact same way. It was...I don't even have the words for it. It was everything. You were amazing too." said DJ.

Steve smiled, pulling her closer to him and kissing her forehead.

The rest of their weekend consisted of exploring the city, going on those cheesy tours of Hollywood, great food, and plenty of love making at Steve's hotel, and even a few karaoke bars at night.

Although she would be happy to reunite with her kids once the weekend was over, a part of her would also be sad that Steve wouldn't be coming home with her for another four months.

However, as she looked at Steve who looked back at her as if she were the center of his entire universe, she knew in her heart that the wait would be more than worth it.


End file.
